Vampire Hunter D: Recollection of the Innocent
by Petal-Thorned-Hunter16
Summary: "Memories are a most precarious burden, you'd do well to remember that..." Please see inside for a detailed summary since this site does not allow me to re-post the one I have here. Please note, that at some point I will edit these chapters when time is available and motivation is high.
1. Consuming Black

On a Friday after-noon, three girls mysteriously vanished out of thin air from a closed off room. The only thing left behind was their personal belongings. Ripped right out of their reality and into a new, bizarre world; the three girls wake to find that not only their lives have completely changed, but everything about them has been rewritten! With new identities Carmen, Bri, and Unique unknowingly meet each-other again in very different roles. Mara Velrose bears the burden of being the Mayoress of Candlebrook; a city in fear of strange recent happenings on three popular streets in its three districts.

Enter the infamous Vampire Hunter D and Cecilia Havelock; both hired to face the unknown for twenty million Dallas. A traveler and a friend of sorts to the Mayoress, Argent Silverstone arrives to lend her aid in her friend's time of need. Now, everything would be alright, right? Nope. As they start to remember each-other a certain someone remembers the most about the world which they awoke to and the character of the stern, mysterious hunter clad in midnight black. (Un)-fortunately for them, D's path had been woven and tangled into theirs and nothing can be done except solving their own mysterious pasts to save their future.

Of course, it's not like D is going to make it any simpler with his habit of relentless questioning, nor the talking parasite adding fuel to the fire.

I suck at summaries, yea!

Yay! It's finally up! This chapter may not seem like much and may even be a little...boring I suppose, but I was inspired to do my own 'VHD Drop' fanfic after re-reading another fanfic that takes a young girl and her friends to the time of the 3rd movie. Anyway, I've already got another chapter finished, but I need to work on two more to get the other upload along side it.

I know it's not really exciting, but I hope some you who read it will look toward to the next chapter!

Please feel free to point out any mistakes or anything that needs to be fixed! Much appreciated!

 **CHAPTER 01: CONSUMING BLACK**

It was a Friday to look forward to; the coming end of classes and to hang out with a friend whose presence had been missed for over a year.

The final bell beeped expectantly as the few students who arrived to their eighth hour had nothing better to do; the class itself was outside of common core. It was a class with no particular agenda other than preparing select students for college. Out of the twelve only two had arrived and they only assumed as it neared their graduation, either those who didn't arrive left on their own accord or were meeting with their Counselors. Even the teacher expected the low attendance with the Seniors coming graduation.

Sounds came in the form of clicks as the teacher proceeded with his routine business on the computer. The classroom was faintly dark as the natural light came through the three large windows; beams squeezing through the built-in blinds. Every room in the science wing, though different seating arrangements, shared the same white walls, floors, ceilings, and brown storage cabinets. Dull, yet calm and quiet; that's how she liked it. Sitting in the back with no one to bother her, she plugged into her iPod5 and pulled out her art supplies; A tin of seventy-two colored pencils, a pencil pouch, and a nine-by-twelve sketch book lied open for use.

She hummed away to the tune 'Moon River (Climax Mix)' as the H3 pencil glided across the surface of the paper. A few simple strokes created the guidelines for the pose she wanted. A ding interrupted her music, the white text box read: " _Hey, Carmen! Unique is coming after school. We're going to hang out in the library, you wanna come?_ ," brown eyes scanned the text excitedly. Pushing a lock of her brown hair out of her face she pressed reply.

"Hell yeah, Bri! I want to hang out! We haven't seen her in about a year except texting over messenger. How long are you guys staying?"

" _Until 4:00 cause she's waiting on her little brother to get done with club activities_ "

"Cool. My ride can't pick up me anyway cause of schedule issues, So my mom is going to after she gets off of work"

" _Ok, we'll be in the library after the bell rings. See you there_."

Grinning happily, she continued to draw away. Minutes fell away one after the other until the electronic beep queued the end of the day. Music blared loudly over the speaker in the ceiling as it cut off; replaced by the principals motivational voice as he read off the announcements for that afternoon. He wished the students a good day and told them to be safe over the weekend. Another beep and through the door the sounds of the hall filled with countless footsteps and chattering voices.

Carmen joined them, knowing that it was a friendly get-together. If they only knew what was coming they would've immediately left without question. A darkness, foul and unrelenting in its immeasurable reach. It squirmed in delight knowing it will take three innocent souls to a world where nightmares are no work of fiction. Today it's tendrils would snuff out the light that they enjoyed; replacing it with a binding, black, cold world.

As always, students flooded the foyer without care of who or what they bump into. Luckily, Bri had no trouble there because her psychology class was right in front of the library on the second floor. Bri opened one of the large double doors and walked up the three steps, greeted by a vast amount of books lining the rectangular room. From the right were tables of varying shapes and to the left sat rows of computers and the Librarian's desk waiting to be of service. In the short distance between her and a currently occupied table was a skinny, olive-skinned girl sporting a pink jacket.

Her prominent onyx eyes fluttered from her phone to Bri. She immediately stood up with her arms raised openly as she shuffled towards Bri; smiling a dumb smile as she said "My Baby!," Bri hugged her long-missed friend, "You dork!", she laughed.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Oh, hey Carmen! Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing really exciting. You know how it is Unique, right? You guys wanna sit or are we going to stand here for the next hour and a half?"

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?"

"What? Oh, no. Sorry Bri, I didn't mean to sound rude, but people just stand in the way like they got no business moving for you!"

It was the same old problem, 'beating a dead horse' as they say. Regardless, they didn't let that topic go any further. The three girls had much better things to talk about; as in 'Graduation Plans'. "So, you two," Unique piped up, "are you excited about Graduating?," Carmen and Bri gave sheepish grins. "Uh, well...'Honors Day' kinda took away the shock, so I'm hoping I don't get too emotional", Carmen said while she pulled her book bag up on the table. "Let's just hope we get in, get the diploma, and get out pronto," Bri added.

"By the way, there's going to be party at my house!," Carmen announced as she pulled a book out, one of the several in the front pouch of her book-bag.

"Really? There's going to be good food right?," Bri asked while digging into her own bag; trying to pull something from it depths as it seemed to have some weight to it.

"What was your address again, Carmen?," Unique inquired.

Carmen set her book-bag down beside her; flipping through the black and white pages of her book unnecessarily as a bookmark already marked her last page. "I'll send it over messenger. Don't worry".

"Here it is!," with triumphant look upon Bri's face she set down on the table what look like a shiny marshmallow with cartoon eyes, hands, and feet; complete with a Fez. "Is that a 'Mr. Stay Puft' clay baby?," Carmen asked as she ran her finger along the rim of its sharp tooth on its right side of its opened mouth. "What? No! It's an Adipose!," Bri corrected her and added "They're from Doctor Who and they're alien jelly-babies".

"Alien jelly-babies?," a look of confusion was apparent on Carmen's face. "They're made from body-fat by a dieting pill that's been distributed by a lady who was their 'Nanny'. They are definition of cuteness and they're practically harmless!", Bri dotted over her shiny baby adipose as Carmen noticed across from her that Unique looked a bit pale with her eyes wide in a state of shock.

"U-unique? What's wrong?"

 _"Can't you hear them...?_

Bri released her Adipose, looking around the room in bewilderment.

Carmen's eyes scanned the room as well, and no one, not even the Librarian was present. _"What the hell...?,"_ The curse was whispered aggressively as it passed Bri's lips. The two listened, concentrating to hear the sound that their friend had heard before it reached their ears.

"You. You hear _it_ now too, right?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah"

Whispering voices all hushed so you could barely hear any distinction of where they were coming from, but still able to hear their unintelligible conversations. Then, it turned to laughter, the kind you hear that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and goosebumps rise on every inch of your skin. The feeling being watched weighed heavily on their shoulders. The three girls were obviously unnerved by the voices which had no origin. As they silently and unanimously agreed to run for the double doors the lights above went out.

Now it wouldn't of been a problem as the windows above the book-shelves gave ample light, but the warmth of the sun faded as the room turned cold. What beamed through the windows was no longer the brilliant sun that greeted them every afternoon, but scarlet rays that bathed the room in innumerable shades of red.

Neither of the three girls knew who said it first, but the panicked cry kicked their survival instincts into _'flight mode'_ as a shrill voice cried out **"RUN!"**.

Abandoning their bags and possessions it was Bri who made it to the door first. With all her might she pushed in on doors as the other two did the same along side her. "What the fuck?! It wasn't locked when I got here and the lights weren't out in the hall either!," Carmen exclaimed. "Shit! Get back guys! I'm going to kick this bitch in!," Bri ordered her companions aside as she made to kick in the door. Beyond the long, vertical glass window that let some view the area outside was pitch black darkness.

Something was wrong, horribly wrong with darkness beyond them.

Just as Bri's foot connected with the door it opened abruptly; a vicious growl resounded as they could only describe what had appeared before from the darkness them was a bipedal beast. The beast was much larger than them, as tall as the doorway. Bri's only thought was how familiar it looked as she was soon swept off her feet. A hairy claw grabbed her ankle, the claws dug into her jeans deep into her skin as she was pulled through the door.

"AHH! H-HELP ME! UNIQUE! CARMEN! PLEASE!," She shrieked in terror as Carmen and Unique also let out yells of fright as they held onto her hands; desperately trying to save their friend. **"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!,"** Bri screamed as she kicked with her other foot freely, that did not last as another hairy limb grabbed her other foot and gave a final tug as the hands of their dear friend slipped from their fingers. The door slammed shut and no mattered how hard they tried it would not budge. Cries of sorrow filled the red room as the two girls pounded furiously at the door.

 _It was hopeless...she was gone._

"Bri...NOOO!," Unique cried into her hands as the laughing grew louder. "Damnit! Damnit! What the hell is going on!," clutching her head Carmen looked around to see what she could do but there was nothing to be done. It was evident that the laughing that surrounded them was at their pain.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

The audible sound of wood under immense pressure broke them from their panic and the double-doors were crushed in slithering, dark, tendrils. Unique and Carmen yelped out as they ran up the short stairs and went for the door in the way back of the library. Unfortunately, the darkness was already crawling across the walls from in front and behind. "W-what is this?! What do we do, Unique?!, Carmen sorrowfully asked her dread-filled companion. "I-I don't k-know! I d-don't kno-," one moment Unique was in front of Carmen. The next, head first into the red floor as a weird sigil of some sort glowed a bright white light. Carmen was stunned for a moment as she managed to see Unique's legs flailing about in the blinding light. "NO! NONONO!," Carmen screamed that single word repeatedly as her last friend in that madding room of black and red was also pulled from her grasp as the tips of Unique's shoes sunk into the floor; the sigil shrunk till the white light was no more.

"No...! Why...!," Carmen's voice weakly protested as she scratched the floor hopelessly. No amount of digging could bring Unique back to her, nor any amount of force could bring Bri back either. She crumbled into a sad mess with her hands pulling and hitting the sides of her head. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears.

 _Wait. The voices...!_

As the room was finally covered in the inky black swarm of darkness the voices that started this whole mess stopped. Alone she was in the pitch blackness; only able to hear and feel her surroundings. Weakly, she stood up and shivered horribly. "Oh...! Unique! Bri!," she sobbed out into the cold darkness.

Her mourning was short lived as she felt a strong grip on her shoulder tug her around.

Carmen tried to scream but nothing came out as a pair of paper-white hands with long, sharp, red nails clamped over her windpipe. Her feet kicked about pitifully as she was lifted off the ground. Her arms hung useless as the darkness quickly consumed her too. The last thing she saw was those ice cold hands around her neck and a pair of fangs jutting out from blood red lips that formed a laughing smile. Her ears heard a velvety, feminine voice, yet it faded out as she lost the bit of life she had left.

 _ **"You are my child now..."**_

Hello, Petals here! The first 3 chapters of this story was originally published on my DeviantArt Account "GamergirlNS", but I thought to post it here since I neglected to even use my fanfic account. There are some changes here, but only a little. I'm still learning how to use this "place", also I'd appreciate any comments concerning this chapter or things I could do to improve! I heard about this community being very helpful and nice, so I'm excited to see what you guys say! This is an original story within the Vampire Hunter D-verse; even though so many based their stories around 'Vampire Hunter D: BloodLust", I wanted to do something different! So, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it...I hope. :)


	2. She-Wolf and the City of Wonder

Her nose twitched with an unfamiliar scent invading her nostrils. A low growl came from her throat with teeth bared in a snarl as the points of her white canines peeked out from her lips. She crawled to her feet and parted the makeshift curtains. Before her laid the forest she called home and her 'family' had yet to return. A painful yelp came from beyond the trees and she ran out from the den towards the cry.

 _"Lupa...!"_

A female wolf limped towards her with pups behind. They seemed alright except for the blood of their mother on their coats. Their little, undeveloped howls cried to the sky above as faint light broke through the gloom. She cradled the battered and broken mother wolf, her soft breaths denoting her time was coming to an end...and quickly! "Lupa! Lupa! Tell me who did this!," the girl desperately tried to stop the bleeding as she called out to Lupa in tears.

 _"Ar...gent..."_

"Lupa?!"

 _"A-argent...man...attacked...fun...for fun...Adolf...he's..."_

"I...understand, Lupa."

Argent softly caressed Lupa's blood-matted fur that was once soft and fluffy. Lupa's tongue lolled out from her mouth, the pups curled up along side their mother as Argent set Lupa down to a final rest. The scent from earlier had come from Lupa's fur; she deduced that Lupa fought back hard as the scent belong to a man in his 30s with a touch alcohol in it. Argent's face contorted into a feral mix of woman and wolf. Half transformed she took off her black coat and boots to ensure their later use; leaving on her tank top and pants that were of the same shade.

Argent's auburn hair grew widely as it covered her entire body. Her comely appearance grew into a wolf's savage visage. Her nails grew thick and sharp; ready to decimate any foe. Her teeth now ready for a carnivorous feeding. She grew in height as expected of any she-wolf; slightly hunched over with her ears folded back and claws ready. Unlike the opposite gender of her species, she was much more quicker and agile than they. Her growls inhuman as her rage had risen to the surface. She turned to the pups, her tail not even moving with the wind as it blew her lush coat in the opposite direction.

 _ **"Stay here, small ones. Argie has some business to attend to..."**_

~~~VHD:ROTI~~~

Every shot missed.  
No matter how hard he tried the monster dodged it with ease. The man had slipped up, and regrettable pissed off a werewolf that lived in these woods. All he wanted to do was drink a few beers and hunt for a bit. Now, as he gripped his rifle in fear and laid up against some cover he could only think how no one would find him.

"F-fucking She-Wolf!"

The werewolf that hunted him was female and as nature goes they were more blood-thirsty than their male counterpart. Wounded and worn down from running, he had no hope of reaching civilization as his horse combusted into blue flames before he even touched the beast.  
He had wondered where it was now; it was quiet as the forest was slowly lighting up as the night faded away. It wasn't enough to see his surroundings clearly though.  
The trees were thick and the brush even thicker.

Did it take she as some game? When she first attacked he thought it was all over for him, but he somehow managed to slip away as his shot missed her and scrapped the wolf that he fought before she ripped him into further pieces. He couldn't hear anything except the deafening silence. Silence...complete and utter silence. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, the rifle fell away as he weakly, unwillingly let it drop, and the horrible realization came upon him too late as he was struck down.

A gurgle choke came out as his mouth poured a waterfall of blood; horrified, he'd seen a hair cover, human like claw impaling him. He yelled out as Argent mauled him; ripping many new wounds into him. She tore his insides out, anything that her claws could make a mess of or cause more pain she did it. His intestines laid bare in a mess of other organs; he was practically severed in half. Her teeth sunk into his throat, a brief gargle sounded and she pulled up. Everything was covered in red, from the greenery of the forest, to the earth underneath her. As she rose an odd expression settled on her face, slightly trembling from the adrenaline rush.

Argent looked down at her hand, no longer a beast's paw. She returned to her natural state, pleased that she avenged Lupa's death and saved Adolf, but deep inside she felt disgusted at how soaked in blood she had become. She sighed and sniffed out the closest body of water which was not very far from her position. As her eyes caught a glimpse of the moon as it faded behind the pink clouds above she softly spoke, "Lupa, rest easy...it's all over now".

Argent quickly rinsed herself off in the small pond nearby; mentally noting to burn the man's body to ash when she finished up. "Why did this have to happen...?," she asked sadly, though there would be no one to answer. With her body cleansed from the metallic smell she quickly went back to the man's body. It was nothing but a sick stain on the forest floor. "Burn to ash and all that has been tainted by you", as the last words left her lips she turned her palms skyward. Blue flames encased her hands as she breathed in deeply; a jet of blue fire consumed the stain of a man in a fiery rage. Naught, but ash would remain as Argent turned away from that place, never wanting to return there again.

The den was sorrowfully quiet, yet the gratitude that exuded from the pups and Adolf was pleasantly felt by Argent's keen senses. All curled up to their pop, the pups looked up at Argent as she kneeled down in front of Adolf. Their pupils dilated largely as they eyed her with their tails wagging slightly. "Hello, Adolf and small ones", she gently greeted her pack as Adolf nudged her rising hand. She rubbed his furry ear all the way down under his chin.

 _"Argent, thank you...for everything...we...love...you"_

Argent smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't save her life except take one in her stead," she said in a small voice. "Love...you...love you!," Argent smiled at the pups as she picked them up one by one and cradled them till they had fallen asleep. As the pups were comfortably asleep Adolf raised one paw and rested it on Argent's right shoulder. The noble wolf's amber-colored eyes met Argent's hazel ones. "You...be...going...we...shall...survive...," Argent took Adolf's paw and held it in her hands.

Her thumb stroked Adolf's paw gently, he raised the other as Argent hugged her friend one last time; it didn't last long as Adolf begun to pull away gently. "Adolf...?," Adolf broke away and hurriedly grabbed her bag in the back of the den; firmly held in his jaws. He couldn't speak, but Argent got the drift. "I understand, my friend, but if you ever have need of me you know how to call me," she acknowledged she needed to go, and took her bag from his mouth. Stepping outside the sounds of the forest had returned; the chirping of birds sung their morning tune along with the gentle breeze carrying their song into the wind.

 _"Argent..."_

Argent looked behind her and saw Adolf staring at her intensely. Her almond eyes widened, Adolf had a serious look to his eyes; he only looked that way towards an enemy. "A-adolf...?," she stuttered while slowly turning around to face Adolf who had not broken his gaze from her hazel eyes.

 _"Keep...tame...or...blood...will follow...where ever you...go"_

Those words sent chills down her spine. A harsh gust blew her long locks into her face which obscured her vision as Adolf retreated back into the den. Her mood sunk and her shoulders sunk even lower. With her head hung low she turned away, walking into the dense woods. She had the right to be angry, didn't she?

She touched her half-cresent necklace that dangled from her neck in reassurance. No matter what, she would protect her family and friends. As savage as her attack was, that man was no better than any other hunter she'd met. They were all too stupid to listen to reason, that hatred was exclusive to werewolf-hunters. It wasn't too long until she finally made it the road, nothing but fields of green grass and a few stray picket fences broken here and there; a downtrodden path marked with wagon tracks and horse hooves.

"I don't hate humanity, I just..."

She shook off her foul mood and directed her eyes towards the north; her destination, a city of strange wonders and stranger people. _CandleBrook. That's where Mara lives and that's also where I'm needed. Oh! The letter!_ She felt around in her coat pocket for the envelop. "Not there," she mumbled as she felt her back pockets. "No. Nope," she sighed as she opened up her bag in hopes of finding it there. _There you are!_ Tucked between the necessities of travel was the lilac colored envelop. The violet stamp, a symbol of a poppy flower.

Pulling out the letter, she briefly read it through once more and turned it over to the backside where the directions were. _I'm already far past Pottstown, and just beyond Groveshire, then CandleBrook is just after this stretch here._ Renewed by the excitement to meet Mara once more, she took off in haste; not caring who or what may come in her way as she sped towards the City of CandleBrook.

~~~VHD:ROTI~~~  
 _Whoa_

The streets were deserted for the most part except for a few shops opening up and some early birds wandering to who knows where, but that was not what cause Argent to stare in awe. The buildings of Candle Brook were tall and seemed to stand watch over her. It appeared bucolic as she walked in, but as she moseyed further along the buildings rapidly changed into gothic styled architecture. No matter the building, everything seemed to draw her eyes in one direction and pulled them to another. It was no wonder the City was called a place of Wonder.

"This place is...awesome!"

If she had her tail out right now it most certainly be wagging a mile a minute. Cobblestone paths met brick-laid streets and ornate street lamps dimly lit the dark avenues where the sun could not reach them yet. It was definitely odd to see such a well off city; especially one with so many detailed structures kept in great condition. New smells greeted her nose and yet, a few alarmed her. It woke her from the fascinating daydream and made her scan her surroundings. There in the dark, unlit street she could've swore she smelled another of her kind.

In the distance her ears picked up a few strange sounds. It sounded like frantic whispers. Argent dared not to go near, she didn't want to be kicked out of this place just yet.  
"Who are you?," she lowered her voice to a level only that which stalked her could hear, the commanding tone forceful and cold. A woman's voice, small and seemingly broken said only one thing.

 _ **"A godsend...our lady melded of azure and saffron...!**_

 _Azure and Saffron? Melded? What in hell is she on about?!_ The scent disappeared as soon as Argent took a single step forward. Sniffing the air she could not pick up the trail of the woman. "Its as if she vanished," the strange encounter forced Argent to turn the other cheek for now; that darkness did not feel right and her instincts told her to retreat for now. "I'll comeback, later. I can't be bothered by this now," exasperated she took another street instead. It was well-lit and a little busy surprisingly.

 _Alright, time to find Mara!_

A pleasant perfume wafted in the air, the familiar scent of fresh cut flowers. The scent itself sent her mind swimming with nostalgia, it was definitely Mara's own brand of perfume. _Nose don't fail me now!_ Left, right, straight, another left, then right again; if it were not for the perfume guiding her, she definitely would be lost by now. "Okay, open area...now where is she?," Argent had made it to  
the vicinity of the smell.

With her wolfish eye-sight she spotted her, standing in front of an alley perhaps some distance between them. Argent's eyes lit up in excitement, "M-Mara! Hey!," she shouted as she ran over to her. The girl seemed jumpy as Argent bear-hugged her, earning a few disapproving and shocked stares of the handful of people watching this complete stranger hug their beloved Mayor. _"Argent...?,"_  
Mara held her friend back a bit, studying her. "Mara?," confused Argent timidly pulled at the edge of her necklace.

She had definitely not changed in the least bit, except for her black, silky hair extending long past her waist and to her thighs. It seemed a bit comical to Argent as Mara wore an outfit quite similar to a schoolgirl's uniform; except a bit more stylish. The white dress shirt and black blazer held fast to her slim figure. Two plaid bows adorned her outfit, one on the skirt which was also plaid, and one as a bow tie. Underneath her cuffs and skirt were black frills, below that a gold heart garter and black lace stockings. Over them were knee high, chunky boots.

 _Her tastes certainly haven't changed either_

"Argent, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! It's been so long since we last met, how are you?," with the warmth of her voice coaxing Argent back into her comfort zone she warmly greet her friend. "Hello, Mara, it's good to see you as well! And I'm doing fine by the way, I'm here to help as you can se-," Argent turned sharply towards the alley they were in front of.  
"Argent, what's wrong...?," Mara spoke softly as she noticed the change in her behavior turned quickly from an old friend to a stern guards-woman. The very small crowd dissipated as Mara took notice and sent out her own aura along with Argent's.

 _"It's a horse...and it's approaching, quickly"_

 _"But it's so dark...!"_

"Cyborg and its rider is quite skilled to maneuver it along the sharp turns of this alleyway," Argent stood prepared while Mara also readied herself. Though barehanded, neither were strangers to fist fighting; it's what kept them close, after all. Closer and closer the hooves pounding until the red beaming eyes of a cyborg horse came rearing upward. "W-what the fu-!," startled Argent flinched reflexively as the horse neighed, it's hooves clawing the air and dropping backdown to earth.  
The rider caused both girls to stare in shock; it was a girl no older than eighteen years.

Short ebony hair, the face brought memories to the surface though neither felt as if it see their own. The girl dismounted with her hand to her head as if she was in pain. The cloak she wore covered the upper part of her torso and below black pants with a white seam and knee high brown boots. She stuttered, asking if they knew her.

"M-maybe we do! Maybe w-we don't?"

Argent and Mara locked eyes with both feeling uneasy, yet a little sympathetic. The girl seemed familiar enough, but they couldn't remember where from. It's like a blur, no, something was blocking them from remembering. When Mara took the girl's right arm she only watched in curiosity and a little fearful. What they both saw opened their eyes to the person who they were talking to!

 _How could we forget?! It's you!_


	3. Trouble starts with an R

Vampire Hunter D: Recollection of the Innocent  
Chapter 03: _**Calm before a Storm**_

 _How could we forget?! It's you!_

"Cecilia?," the name rolled of their tongues easily as the girl in front of them jumped slightly in their grasp. "Oh...!," Cecilia pulled back arm and rubbed the back of her head; the look on her face told them plenty. "S-sorry guys, I've had a rough morning, I can't believe I forgot who you guys were for a second. My bad," with her head angled downward she smiled, obviously trying to ease off the embarrassment. "You're sorry? I should be the one to apologize!," Argent exclaimed. "I was ready to deck you and your horse in the face! Seriously, what the hell are you doing riding that beast of a machine around in a dark alleyway like that!?," it was obvious Argent was a little perturbed, but happy to see Cecilia none the less.

"I'm sorry, alright. Look I thought I heard you two laughing, but then I heard na-," Mara raised her index finger to her lips, her onyx eyes politely asking for her silence. "Argent, Cecilia, it's good to see you both, but I'm afraid we'll have to cut things short here because-," she motioned to the increased number of people watching them from behind. Some were from the little group before, others tagged along to unfamiliar faces.

"Lady Velrose! Are those the hunters you hired?!," an aged man's voice bellowed out as another, a young woman, shouted out her inquiry, "Will things go back to normal soon?!". One more, a voice of a young man called out Cecilia's previous predicament from the night before; "H-hey! It's that beautiful woman who knocked out Richard's gang in the _Golden-Lute_ last night!", Cecilia rolled her eyes as she mounted her horse.

"I got it. We'll talk at your place," Cecilia smiled as she extended out her hand. Argent chuckled at the offer and gently pushed the hand towards Mara. "Ok, I'll tell you where to go," Mara grabbed on to her hand, settling behind Cecilia as she held on to her to avoid falling off the horse. "Then, once we've settled in-," Mara added, "you can tell me all about your _'brawl'_ ". With a click of her tongue Cecilia commanded the horse out of the dark alleyway towards the group of people. Argent sauntered along side the beast, surveying the mix of folk before her.

 _Stop here, please_.

Mara raised her right hand high into the air, immediately the crowd quieted down to only a few whispers that were barely audible. "People of CandleBrook," her voice taking on an authoritative tone , "I know that these past months have been frightening for all us, and with much ground to cover in our fair city I have hired two Hunters as you know-," her hand fell to Cecilia's shoulder as she raised her hand and waved a little. Her soft voice had hardly carried the kind _"Hello,"_ to the ears of the attending crowd. "This huntress, Cecilia Havelock, arrived last night and the other...," Mara gestured out to the air, "...has yet come". Cecilia's face was in full view now and the reactions she got was expected; The looks that adorned the faces of young and old were amusing, some turning away and others shielding their lightly pink dusted cheeks. Argent stifled a laugh as she saw a few sneak away.

Cecilia's face was 'diamond shaped' with her skin being of a very fair complexion along with high cheek bones. A set of deep brown almond eyes and straight, thick eyebrows. Her short, dark brown hair was stacked in the back and reached her chin in the front. Her nose was neither large or small, but just the right size to be called cute as the tip of it was broad; her lips, the 'Cupid's Bow'.  
It was fair to say she was broad shouldered, but from what the cloak hide away they assumed that she must have some trick to tango with the likes of night creatures as she was a few inches shorter than their Mayor.

 _ **"Then! M'lady! Who is that young woman standing beside you?!"**_

The tips of Mara's fingers touched the top of Argent's head, auburn locks swayed gently as a cool breeze past through which earned some gasps. If they had known what this pretty lady truly was their gasps would turn into screams. It's not everyday that a she-wolf looks as alluring as the next woman. Her dark clothes hide well toned muscles from running with countless wolf packs. Argent's skin was not as fair as Cecilia's; her tone was healthy looking while Cecilia's would give slight cause for concern.

Argent was round faced, her eyebrows sat between a hi-low position above her thin, almond eyes which held confident hazel orbs. Her nose a snub shape as her lips below were pulled into smirk; thinning her lips slightly.  
"I'm Argent Silverstone," Argent stated proudly as she pointed towards herself with her thumb to her chest, "and I'm here to help out my dear friend, Mara". Mara withdrew her hand from Argent's head, looking into the crowd of people. "Will there be anymore questions?," she asked.

"Actually- I've got one..."

A voice that held a contemptuous tone piped up in the back, Cecilia's eyes widened ever so slightly by the time the crowd parted to show who it belonged to. There, standing with arms cross and with a glare that could burn holes into steel was a young man of two decades. "You...," softly Cecilia acknowledged the man in the back was Richard. He stood about five foot ten, and his physique told many that he worked in manual labor; the kind that sculpted him into a bullying brute. The leader of a group of low-lives.

"Did you honestly think you'd get away with hurting my men?!," Richard angrily yelled out. Cecilia could see scorn in his red face. His tensed posture indicated that he was raring for a fight. Cecilia sighed as the reins dropped from her hands and made to dismount from her horse. "Cecilia...!," Mara had grabbed onto her shoulder, the concerned look in her eyes told her _No_.

"It will be alright, Mara. I'm not going fight him," the words that were whispered softly comforted Mara, but the issue remained as Richard stood at the edge of the sidewalk. Cecilia removed her sheathed weapon from her back and handed it over to Mara; it looked like a regular sword to the untrained eye, but something told them otherwise. Argent remained at the horse's left side, looking up to Mara, the two were surprised at Cecilia's course of action. She walked up until she was merely a foot away from Richard as his hands were to the side; fists tightly balled up with the white of his knuckles showing. Cecilia cocked her head to the side as shoulders slackened and arms hung to her sides; her disinterested posture contrasted from Richard's energetic stance. Fearing the seemingly inevitable fight the crowd parted even further, though some stood right where they were and hoped to see if the faith their Mayor had in this huntress was right.

 _"Well, I'd rather not fi-"_

Cecilia was cut short by a fist aimed straight for her face...it didn't land. Another was met with same treatment as his fists strike the open air one after the other, but she didn't lift a finger as she danced around his blows. The 'dance' had made its way into the middle of the street; previous spectators now gathered a little closer on the sidewalk. Mara and Argent didn't need to see the look on Cecilia's face to know what she was feeling right now. She hated fighting, but they knew she was no push over; her previous 'brawls' proved that.

 _ **"Damnit! Hold still!"**_

 _"Oh yes, like being punched is so appealing..."_

It continued on for at least several minutes, Richard's frustration was replaced with signs of weariness and fatigue as his movements grew sluggish. For her small stature it worked well against a meat head such as Richard. There were some opportunities for him to land a few, not that they would, but perhaps it was a way to humor herself after remembering the ache of being hit in the back of the head with a bottle; courtesy of one of his goons. As the last fist fell from its mark, Richard had spun around and stumbled backwards. Perspiration, a rapid heartbeat, heavy breaths, it was all over as he slowly rose up, looking through exhausted eyes he could make out the figure of his enemy. She stood there watching, expressionless, and poised just like before.

"Are you done now?"

Richard tried to speak, but his legs gave out underneath him as he fell backwards into a pitiful pile of man. Swiftly, Cecilia walked over and gave Richard a once over; he would not be getting up anytime soon. Satisfied with the inspection, Cecilia walked back over to her horse and donned her weapon once more. Taking up the reins and clicking her tongue again she steered her steed along the same path which Richard lied unconscious. The pace of the beast told them that they were in no hurry, at least, it didn't seem like it; the crowd was left speechless and bewildered as they expected their Mayor to comment on the situation, but passed them by with no words to give. The three figures disappeared around the corner; leaving the crowd to disperse whilst Richard was dragged away by a few individuals who were unsympathetic, but not entirely heartless as they rested him up against a corner...uncomfortably.

News would spread fast as it does, exchanged by man, woman, and child; Richard was beaten by a young woman. No! A huntress known as Cecilia Havelock!  
Argent Silverstone, her name would too spread fast as she was a mystery; with no weapons and a shoulder bag at her side, the wonder of what she would do to help was on the minds of every individual that was present during the confrontation. Then, there was their Mayor, a kind young woman with much burden upon her shoulders; she was not inexperienced in battles, but never had they seen Mara stand aside like she did just then. The sky turned azure as the clouds moved fast above, the uneasy feeling that many couldn't shake was the other hunter; Mayor Velrose had not told them who would be the second contender. Some pondered away of the select few who qualified for such a daunting task, but few dared to think of the one name that stood out against all others; a single letter that would not make it past their quivering lips as the thought perished and was buried deep beneath the routine tasks for the day.

~~~VHD:ROTI~~~

The light of the sun pushed through the forest canopy as the light beamed through the thick leaves; a youth rode through on a pitch-black cybernetic steed. A pleasant breeze caused his jet black cape to billow in the wind; though keeping it from fully extending was his sword which was held firmly to his back. It was long and elegant with gold accents running across the guard and a skull-like motif in its center. His raiment from head to toe was all black except for the few pieces that did have some contrasting color. A blue pendent held fast by a gold chain rested in front of his powerful chest; on the right side of the wide brimmed travelers hat that protected his face from the sun sat a large opal brooch with thin gold encircling it and horizontally cutting through the stark white gem was a single gold line that curved up a little. All was quiet except for the sounds of the forest wildlife and a peculiar voice that sounded like an old man; surly it wasn't from this man's lovely countenance!

 **"Don't you think you're running behind, D?"**

Ah, relief! The voice came from D's left hand; an aged face emerged from the palm of his hand. The question was met with silence as D rode on. **"Oh, oh! The silent treatment! Look, I know I blown your cover in the last hunt, but what was I suppose to do?!,"** the parasite expected no response as a few moments passed until D spoke, his deep voice cold and emotionless.

 _"Hold your breath..."_

 **"Easy for you to say! You weren't the one nose-deep in that shit!"**

Long story short: The previous bounty had a couple of nasty mutants which needed to be exterminated as one poured noxious fumes from its pores; causing the land to whither and die around a small hamlet called GroveShire, the humans that were affected went into fits of coughing and sneezing if exposed to it. The further they stayed exposed the effects would escalate into vomiting and spasms, D had no trouble holding his piece except for one certain parasitic, loud mouth. In the end, D made off with twenty thousand Dallas and a lavender envelop in hand the day he received his payment. From the details inside said envelope led D to quickly disembark from the little hamlet and journey towards CandleBrook.

 **"Anyway, judging from that lady's writing she must be in some serious trouble to call for your aid- I mean a guy like you brings trou-"**

Paraffin fingers dug their nails deep into the parasite's face, stifling its surrender. **"I give! I GIVE, DAMNIT!,"** it receded back into his palm, it remained quiet for moment until it came back out for a brief second. **"Uh...you're an hour behi-,"** just before D could crush away the parasite's voice it retreated away again.  
It was right though, the meeting time was eleven o' clock and judging from the shadows it was nine o' clock now; CandleBrook was four hours on horse back.  
D wasn't an ordinary man with no ordinary means. He spurned the horse on with his heels dug deep in the horse's flanks; trees blurred by and wind whistled passed his ears as it sent his chestnut mane to whip in the wind along with his cape.

 _"In an hour..."_


End file.
